


Warm Inside

by Luvithia



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sora - Freeform, Vanitas/xion - Freeform, Wholesome, kh, kingdomhearts, soft, vanitas - Freeform, vanitas and xion, vanitas xion, vanixi, vanshion - Freeform, ventus - Freeform, xion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvithia/pseuds/Luvithia
Summary: He felt pity for her, he wanted to be one with Ventus again, he wanted to go back to his origins. She had once before but now only to be forced back to do someone’s bidding. Thinking she must be as miserable as he was, but he was wrong?
Relationships: Vanitas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Xion, vanixi - Relationship, vanshion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Warm Inside

To put it pain and simple he was jealous, jealous that she was able to return to once she came, jealous because even if it was for a few months she was able to forget, be forgotten and be back to her origins. He was still striving for that escape that everyone seems to deny him.

Was it because Ventus knew that deep down inside he wouldn’t be able to live with the hurt that Vanitas had to feel every single day of this painful existence? Hurting so much more than he should be, more than he ever was supposed to. All he wanted was to be complete, so to feel pity for a puppet that was stripped from her origins was something he could relate to all a bit too well.

~

He was awaiting orders from the higher ups to find all the seven new hearts. Personally Vanitas didn’t give a crap, as long as he was able to become one with his brother once more.

And it was here as well.

“Well well well, seems like they left you here to collect dust while they continue with their plans.” She sat there in silence not even so much as a movement. “Man you're just a barrel of laughs aren’t you?” Not even a flinch. It was pissing him off. Vanitas gave up trying to initiate a conversation, grunted and sat across the room from her, taking off his helmet to get some air.

And from the corner of his eye he saw her move as she was now facing his direction. 

“What?!” She stared intently. “You have a problem now puppet?” She uttered a single word. That would overcome him with rage.

“Sora…?” 

He was quickly consumed by anger because of this sudden but nearly silent remark, he quickly jolted upward from his seat.

“WHAT, I AM NOT SORA!” He violently tossed the helmet aside. “I am Vanitas! VA-NI-TAS!” His face flushed red screaming with all his might. He was not that weakling, he was not some goody two shoes that went around helping everyone he encountered he was much more than that more powerful more despicable. 

He huffed in place for what felt like forever awaiting a response.

“Sorry…” 

“Like I’ll accept your shitty apology.” He throws himself back down crossing both his arms and legs. “It’s not like I wanted to look like that dweeb.” It’s not like I wanted to exist. He sits there thinking for a moment about his existence then about her’s that anger then later soon turns into pity, pity towards this puppet that was brought back so forcefully. Nobody really knows anything about her other than she was a part of Sora that was once returned to him and from his perspective been stripped from him to complete someone else’s agenda, much like how he was.

“Look,” He paused for a minute. “I’m sorry too got it!” He purposely gazed in the opposite direction feeling slightly embarrassed . “I didn’t have to get so worked up over something so stupid. It’s not like you're happy to be here separated from him.” She shook her head. 

“I… I’m happy” Happy? That was something that he wasn’t expecting, 

“Why would you be happy?” Her head tilted sideways. Then after another brief moment she responded.

“I’m not sure.” He didn't understand or rather he couldn’t understand. She was torn apart from Sora and she was happy about it? “I feel like.. like I need to be here.”

Soon his confusion turned into anger. His face was now flushed a deep red as he was ready to lash out at her. Why is she feeling happy being separated from him, when the only emotion he knew was pain and suffering. Why was it that he had to suffer so. Against his own will with no one to sympathize with. And this shadow of a puppet who was so similar to him in every way imaginable had the opposite reaction. 

He held his tongue and avoided her gaze once more, he was filled with so many emotions all at once he felt himself tearing up. He was getting worked up about nothing if he had said anything else he would probably start bursting into tears and he refused to lower himself to such a pathetic state.

But before he could fully compose himself she was standing in front of him and hugged him. Slowly patting his head in the process.

Vanitas exe stopped working.

Flabbergasted and didn't know how to respond to the sudden embrace. But before he could even react the tears he had been holding back came rushing out all at once. 

Soon after his silent tears turned into sobbing then he was screaming. All the pent up emotions released. 

Slowly he began to calm down till he was finally able to pull himself together. He backed away from her hug, eyes all puffy and red as he sniffled.

“Thanks.” 

She ruffled his hair once more before responding back.

“Your welcome.” 

She slowly returned to her seat and just sat there as though nothing had ever happened. 

Even though it was only for a short moment he had felt as all his negative had been removed from him and felt warm inside.

He thought to himself. “So that’s what affection feels like.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fic in forever but wanted to read some Vanitas x Xion work but I cant seem to find any or know know how to find it????? i only found NSFW or M rated five and I’m like NO. WHERE ARE TO CUTE OR NORMAL FICS. I’m sure (Hope) they are out there but i just cant seem to find any so i said f*ck it ill make my own. And here we are.
> 
> I made another VaniXi fic before but like 10 years ago but i dont know if i should even upload it here on Ao3 
> 
> Might make more might not who knows


End file.
